User talk:AndrewCrogonk
Welcome! Hi AndrewCrogonk -- we are excited to have Malware Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Malware Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Favicon Hello. Do you want me to make a favicon for your wiki? You still use the default one. Pikachurin - Talk 00:51, 1 February 2009 (UTC) sure AndrewCrogonk 22:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Here: Just convert it to an .ico file using then upload it and replace the Favicon.ico file. — Pikachurin - Talk 01:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page You might want to fix the main page to make it more visually appealing. — Pikachurin - Talk 18:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Template The template has to be updated manually, but it can be done. Which AV do you want to use for the list (Kaspersky, McAfee etc.). Anyways, I've noticed that you are copying articles directly from Wikipedia. You shouldn't directly copy the code because it will include links that are not related to Malware and doesn't exist here. It will also include templates and images (see MS Antivirus and you'll notice that the template isn't working and the images are all red) that don't exist here in Malware Wiki. Don't forget to add to all pages that use Wikipedia content! : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 21:01, 18 February 2009 (UTC) MalwareNET. I never really liked McAfee to be honest despite the reviews I hear about them. AndrewCrogonk 21:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'll work on it. Keep in mind that the Top 10 malware vary from vendor to vendor (for example, Kaspersky and Malwarebytes will have different lists). ::I suggest that you clean up Vundo and MS Antivirus by removing and fixing links, removing the broken templates and removing any broken images. I also suggest that you create redirects (For example, rogue antispyware will redirect to rogue software). Send me a message if you need any help. ::: — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 21:24, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Done! : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 01:51, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Suggestion You might want to make your own userpage to introduce yourself to the Malware Wiki community in the future. : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 03:04, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Who's CoolmanBot? I've noticed that you gave him Sysop, Bureaucat and Rollback rights. Who is he? : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) My alt. If something were to go wrong I would use him as a back up account. AndrewCrogonk 01:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) CoolmanBot Hi, Why do you need bot flag? What do you want to do with your bot?-- BlueDevil Talk 01:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Anti Vandal Bot AndrewCrogonk 17:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, mac Hey, mac - HOW THE HELL do you make articles? It doesn't work! RoryReloaded 02:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) importing Where are you importing these from? got the "You have messages.." link and can't see why you'd import what already exists here... -- Sixorish 03:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) : The Computer Security Wiki was inactive so I thought I would import the content from there to here would be a good idea. ::You really only had to import the article, the template, and talk namespaces. I'm not sure why you had to import my user and talk pages as well. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) The other articles Can you please delete the imported articles? And what does it take to become an admin? RoryReloaded 08:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. You need a picture on your mainpage (or at least a graphic of some sort) and you have some . Both would need to be addressed before you could be spotlighted. I'm also concerned that you are only present on the wiki occasionally; an admin would need to be visiting the wiki daily during any spotlight. -- Wendy (talk) 19:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC)